Posessed Buttercup
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: What happens when Kaoru/ButtercupZ turn evil by black light?Will the Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Z help their friend before it's too late?
1. PPGZ meeting the PPG!

Hi!To begin with this,it starts out in the PPGZ's world.

One day an evil villian that is the evilest of evil,the worst one of all evil,he is simply known as was  
trying to figure out a plan destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z,when a girl named Kaya came.

Kaya is the dark verson of Nina the TV Jumper.[If you don't know her,  
read "Meeting Blaze"because she's in it.]She is very similar to Nina,  
She can do every move from different shows,go to shows that you can't  
normally go to,and has pretty many friends that are  
only different thing that sets them apart is that Kaya can give  
you pretty horrible ideas on that you didn't  
know that could shock you.

She said,Why don't you just put black light in the toughest Powerpuff's belt,and turn her evil  
when she tries to transform.

That's a great idea!Why didn't I think of it before!Him said greatfully,then put his back light into  
Kaoru's belt while she's sleeping of coarse,and wait for the fun to happen.

The plan was going to happen when Mojo Jojo attacked the city of Tokyo.

Peach shouted,Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!

Go!Powerpuff Girls Z!The Proffessor shouts,He then noticed Kaoru being silent and  
hesitant about transforming into Powered Buttercup.

What's wrong Kaoru?Miyako asked,noticing that she was dead silent,which  
is rare for Kaoru.

I don't really know Miyako.I just think there is something  
wrong in my said still alittle hesitant.

You must be kidding!Your the only one not transformed!Now hurry up!  
Mojo's attacking!The Proffessor exclaimed

Well,okay Kaoru simply answered,then something went wrong in the trainsformation.  
Kaoru screamed in pain as a black and green glow started to surround her body.

She screamed,AAAAhhhh!Please help me!Proffessor![which is really rare to hear her do that]

Kaoru!It's okay!We'll try to help you stop the transformation! The Proffessor said calmly taking action quickly.

Kaoru said weakly,Proffessor.....black...light is around....me. Please find a way soon.I can..not..hold it off...much longer.

We're tring!Can you hold on for a little while longer?Ken asked

Ah!!!!!!!!!I can not hold it back any longer!What! I'm transforming?Ah! Kaoru yelled,Please help me!Then with that,she didn't  
hold the black and green light back,soon she transformed into a PowerPUNK she was wearing a dress that was  
like the others but dark green with crossbones on it,making a punk look. Her normal spiked hair was now curved[but still in spikes]she had on black shoes  
with green lines running through quickly came out of the light with an evl smile on her face.

Buttercup!Are you okay?BlossomZ asked her old team mate.

I'm not Buttercup!I'm the PowerPunk Girl Brute!She flew off out the window.

Buttercup!We're going to save you!Come on Bubbles!BlossomZ ordered

Alright!Bubbles Z Said flying out the lab.

They finally saw Brute up ahead.

Attack!Blossom Z ordered.

Yeah!Bubbles Z simply said

Then,BlossomZ pulled her hair,BubblesZ was doing her at the sides,And Brute was tring to fend off them.

They were flyng in the same fashion as they fought.[the one like when they fought each other in the PPG movie:Twas the fight before christmas.]  
They didn't realize that they flew in the portal to the PPG's world.

Blossom!Look!Bubbles said,pointing to the form in the ,it crashed into them,into the the smog cleared,three girls were in  
it,fighting and kicking each PPG broke up the fight,not realizing they let Brute go.

Stop fighting!Blossom ordered

Thanks alot!You made her leave!Bolssom Z comlpained

Who?Buttercup asked,angry for them crashing into her.

Our friend!Bubbles Z answered,Before we answer anything,who are you guys?

The Powerpuff Girls!They said loud and proud

Well,we're the Powerpuff Girls Z!SortaBlossom Z answered

Cliffie! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Took long time!

Previously on Posessed Buttercup:

_Stop fighting!Blossom ordered_

_Thanks alot!You made her leave!Bolssom Z comlpained_

_Who?Buttercup asked,angry for them crashing into her._

_Our friend!Bubbles Z answered,Before we answer anything,who are you guys?_

_The Powerpuff Girls!They said loud and proud_

_Well,we're the Powerpuff Girls Z!SortaBlossom Z answered_

She's right!Nina said as she flew to them

Ummmm...since we know you,sorta,can ya tell us your names?Bubbles asked

My names Hyper said,I'm the leader of the group and........

Hey Blossom your not the leader of the group!The girl with the bubble wand said

You aren't!Blossom said shocked

Yes!Hyper Blossom said

We always try our best so we don't really need a said

Can I continue?Hyper Blossom asked

Yes

And I have a yoyo as my finished

That's a bad weapon!Buttercup said,we don't need weapons,we have powers!

They have powers,only they have it in their weapons. Nina explained,she's the second strongest  
of the group.

Then who's the strongest?Bubbles asked

Powered Buttercup said saddly

Was?What happened to her?Buttercup asked,curiously

She turned evil by black light that got into her see,she tried to transform into  
Powered Buttercup,something went she transformed,she had black  
and green light surround her and tried to turn her evil,she lasted a long time,having  
been in pain at that soon couldn't hold it back anymore and it soon engulfed  
her entire she somehow turned into a punk!A PowerPunk to be  
just any punk neither,she turned into Brute!The toughest one!Nina explained,seeing  
how the Powerpuff are shocked she quickly stated,They can't stop her on their own.  
They need your help Powerpuff Girls.

Why can't they stop her by themselves?Blossom asked

Well....it's just like this,Buttercup is the strongest,toughest,and basicly she can just hit Blossom's yo-yo,and pop her  
said

May I ask this,what is Powered Buttercup's weapon?Blossom asked

A gaint hammer that is really really heavy cause those two couldn't lift it together,and Buttercup only lifts it  
with one hand!When I ment strong,I mean Strong!Nina said

Wow!She must be strong!Buttercup said,Oh!I forgot to ask,who is she?She asked,pointing at Bubbles Z

I'm Rolling Bubbles,I'm the third weapon is a Bubble wand.

Ohhhh!So are we basicly their other counterpart?Hyper Blossom asked

I hope so cause Bubbles looks soooo cute!Rolling Bubbles said happily

Yes they are!Nina said

Thanks!Rolling Bubbles!Bubbles said,thanking her

Oh,I forgot to tell you,they are simialar to you guys!Nina said,though,Hyper Blossom is boy-crazy,likes candy,  
and not the leader,while Blossom isn't Boy-crazy,love candy alot,and is the leader.


	3. Explanation

Yay!

Previously on Posessed Buttercup:

_Ohhhh!So are we basicly their other counterpart?Hyper Blossom asked_

_I hope so cause Bubbles looks soooo cute!Rolling Bubbles said happily_

_Yes they are!Nina said_

_Thanks!Rolling Bubbles!Bubbles said,thanking her_

_Oh,I forgot to tell you,they are simialar to you guys!Nina said,though,Hyper Blossom is boy-crazy,likes candy,  
and not the leader,while Blossom isn't Boy-crazy,love candy alot,and is the leader._

Well,what can we do?She's probably out of complained

Um.....true at said,maybe.......She was interupted by the Rowdyruff boys coming and looking in amazement.

Why the heck are you here!!!Hyper Blossom complained,Oh,let me guess.....um,Butch made you do this.

What are you talking about?!PPG asked,shocked

Umm.. well let me Bubbles said,[She's whispering everything to them]

Ohhhhh!We get it!!!!They said happily

What!You have a crush on a hag!Brick said

N...no I don't! Butch said,strangely Blushing madly which was rare for him

Powered Buttercup and Butch sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-Ow!Boomer got cut off when Butch punched him  
in the stomache

Stop it!!!!!Butch said,nobody comments on her okay.

Yes,yes,sure...back to what I was saying,maybe we can get advise from the said finishing

Ummm...Where dose the professor live anyway?The PPGZ and the RRBZ said in unison

We can show you guys!The PPG said offering.

Well knock yourself out,I gotta go,see ya!Nina said then left in an instant

That's mean for her to say that to us!Boomer said

Wow,you are really dumb ya I know what it means and I'm only eight!Buttercup said

Stop arguing and lets go!Blossom commanded,then they flew,leaving a light green,Pink,light blue,dark green,red,and blue trail behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
backyard

Professor?The PPG's said Can we ask you something that's important.

What?He said cheerfully

We need help finding Powered we need said,You see............

~~~~~~~~10 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh I are they?The prof said

They pointed to the two girls standing next to them

Ah!First can you tell me what these*lights* said

Well,the lights where shot by shot this stuff called chemical Z at an ,if you are wondering what that stuff is,  
it was chemical X before peach accidentaly droped a bun into the ancestors finished Him off and sealed Him off using  
white light and tossed the cause in the ,it became ice and soon Ken shot the chemical at it causing white lights it come out,  
only three though.I transformed when protecting a kid from did Kaoru and the white lights scattered the city,  
so did the lights turn people,animals,or items can be either by the things people/animals use most,or they  
got hit Blossom said

Oh no!You just blurted out our secret identites!Rolling Bubbles said

Please don't tell!They pleaded

We won't tell!

Good!They said relived

Ummm...This is good and all,but can you help us?Butch said

Why yes I said with a smile

Cover us!We need to transform back to Blossom said

They hid behind the RRB's and started to untransform.

Ah!Good to be myself!Momoko said

Cliffie!


	4. Fight!

Back!

Peviously on Posessed Buttercup:

_Ummm...This is good and all,but can you help us?Butch said_

_Why yes I said with a smile_

_Cover us!We need to transform back to Blossom said_

_They hid behind the RRB's and started to untransform._

_Ah!Good to be myself!Momoko said_

They walked in to the house,talking to their oppisites,not including Brick or Boomer.

Brick,why are we even be doing this?I mean,we are evil and they are good,it just dosen't make sense!Boomer whispered to Brick.

The only reason we're doing this is cause of Butch loves a hag!Brick whispered back to Boomer angrily

Yeah!How can he love _her_?I can't even tell if she's a 's a girl,an ugly hag to be right whispered boomer

Yeah........Oh no!Butch heard us say that!Brick said,making Boomer turn to see his green brother,down right angry,with a murderous look on his face.

Sorry....We didn't me-Boomer was cut off by his Brother,Butch

Never call her that!He yelled,then threw a stinky sock boomerang at them both,making them faint at the said,that's what you get you fricken bakas.

Ummm..What dose baka mean?Buttercup asked,tuging on his jacket

It means idiot in said,less angry,cause it wasn't her fault in the first place.

Suddenly,the hotline rang in the PPG's bed room.

I'll get it!Blossom yelled and flew to the room.

While she was gone,Buttercup mubbled,_She always gets ,nobody heard._

Blossom answered mayor!What's the problem.......what?!.....we're on it!Girls! Girls!Blossom hurried to get downstairs

Blossom said panting,Girls!*Pant*Girls*pant*

Blossom!What's wrong?Some really bad happening in Townsville?Him took over?Tell us!Bubbles said,Being the emotional one

Powered*pant*Buttercup*pant*destroying*pant* said,having her hands on her knees

What!They shouted

Did he say anything about the black light surrounding her?Momoko said,taking action

Yes,he said she was dressed in black and green,and had black stuff surrounding said,finally not panting

We'll help you guys!Miyako said

Yeah!Momoko said

The boys looked at each other and nodded together and shouted,Yeah,us to!

I know her only weakness!Butch said,Let's go!

The two girls nodded and put their hands in the air for the PPGZ ring and shouted.....

Hyper Blossom!Momoko shouted

Rolling Bubbles!Miyako shouted and Began transforming

When they finished they flew out the door along with Brick,Boomer,and the other three girls headed for citiesville for a monster had attacked,and the were desprate for help.

5 minutes later.........

They reached Townsville to see her with her hammer,destroying some building

Stop-Brick began,

right their!Butch shouted

Powered-Hyper Blossom shouted

Buttercup!Rolling Bubbles finished

They stared at were amazed at her appearence.[not including Rolling Bubbles and Hyper Blossom]

She was wearing a mini dress,with a green belt in the had on black fishnets with long black boots that were slender and stylish,with no high heels. She also had a green bracelet,matching her belt,a black necklass,[like the one the PPGZ wears except with no gold "P"in the middle]Her old bangs were gone and replaced with spikey hair that curved to her face,with no earings.[See profile]

Oh....It's just the Powderpuff Girls!She said, eyes looked at them evilly,eyeing them.

Why Buttercup?Why?Rolling Bubbles said,tearing up.

Man.....you are a wimp!She said evilly,with her voice,slightly lower.

What?Rolling Bubbles said,crying

You heard me you wimp!She backfired,Making her cry even more.

Boomer grew angry with never told them,he loved her,just like Butch likes knew Brick loves Blossom,but too stubborn to admit only went with them for her.

That's enough!Boomer yelled ,Q-tip shoot!

She dodged all the shots perfectly,as if she's dancing while dodging.

She made her voice sound like a baby said, mocking Rolling Bubbles,Aw,did I make the baby cry?Well too bad!

Hey!Nobody mocks her!Caramel shoot!Hyper Blossom yelled and threw her yoyo at her.

All she did was block it with her it hit her again.

Aw....Did I piss off the eating machine?I'm sorry.....NOT!She yelled,laughing.

DON'T CALL HER THAT!Brick yelled,Spit ball straw!

She didn't care if it hit her or didn't gross her out like Hyper Blossom.

She hit it head on,and didn't get grossed exclaimed brick

Eat this!She exclaimed,Graviton Drive!

Ahhhhhh!He yelled,not paying attention before.

Buttercup?Why would you do this to your friends?They protected you through thick and thin and you pay them back with this?Butch yelled,looking at her,her friends,and his Brothers

She looked down at the city,then at her friends and her soon fought it and regained Black light disappeared for a moment.

W-what have I done?She whispered to herself

It wasn't your fault,black light controlled said,comforting close to her,wrapping his hands on her waist.

I-It's coming She stated,shaking

What?He said dumbfounded,still holding her waist.

Help!She yelled,then it tried to take over her once ,she was surrounded in green/black light that covered her head to stepped back a bit.

Buttercup!They screamed

Not again....Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles said softly

What again?They asked

It's like before,she screamed and cried struggling to stay concious and to fight it off,but it consumed her and turned her into.... both said

Ahhh.......please help me!Wah!She said yelling,

Buttercup!Butch yelled

Soon it consumed her again,making her scream in pain once ,it stoped and everything was quite

Buttercup?He asked,approuching then saw a light that was grey,turning black slowly.

_She's half good and half evil?_Butch thought,then said,Buttercup,please answer me.

That's not my name she said,finally 's eyes grew large seeing the light turn Black again.

Sonic swing!She yelled/shouted then attacked Butch with it.

He dodged it with ease,He yelled,Stinky Sock Boomerang!

She tried to dodge,but surrounded her with an really bad oder causing it to make her he punched her in the stomache

She quickly recovered from her dizziness,and used Hurricane attack hit him,making him hit a nearby building.

They kept fighting eachother,matching all their ,he was rendered she was flying away,yelling,you could never beat me.

The PPG came back,after fighting a monster attacking Citiesville,which they were asked gasped seeing Butch unconcious and the others injured,not really that bad.

Guys!What happened?Bubbles asked

She got ,she was mean,she was sorry cause she slightly came out of it,but came into it explained

We gotta get you guys to the can help !Grab Butch and let's get out of here!

Okay!Buttercup said,grabbing him and flew off.

Cliffie!

Me:I made this very long cause it took along time to update.  
Butch:Why did it take so long?  
Me:Cause....I'm don't like to work.  
Butch:Sweatdrops  
Boomer:She was so mean!  
Miyako:Yeah!  
Buttercup:Umm....I gotta question.  
Me:Shoot away  
Buttercup:Since she's not here,when will you update _Kaoru's past?_And the other stories your working _Mange_?  
Me:Um.......I will soon for the new stories and _Kaoru's past_,but not Mange.I'm thinking of deleting it cause of bad reviews.  
Buttercup:That is fubar!  
Me:*Gasps*Don't say that!*Hit's her*And never swear!Plus you never let me finish!  
Buttercup:Ow!You swore in Blossom's Revenge more than once!  
Me:Hey!I'm older than you!  
Buttercup:Only by acouple years!  
Me:So?  
Buttercup:So you should watch your mouth to!  
Me:Shut up!*Grabs a chainsaw*You will regret messing with me!  
Buttercup:Save me!*Runs away*  
everyone eles:*Laughing like crazy*  
Blossom+Momoko:Since they are all busy laughing and Buttercup is getting chased by a insane girls with a chainsaw-  
Me:Blossom!Momoko!You will also die!*Laughing like a lunitic*  
Both:Run!!!!!*RUNS AWAY*  
Me:You better review or I will kill you chase you with my chainsaw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Checklist......  
Buttercup,Blossom,and Momoko:  
Running away from me for their lives

Me:  
Chasing them with a chainsaw.

Butch,Boomer,Brick,Bubbles,and Miyako:  
Laughing their butt off.


	5. special power?

..............................................

Previously on Posessed Buttercup:

_They kept fighting eachother,matching all their ,he was rendered she was flying away,yelling,you could never beat me._

_The PPG came back,after fighting a monster attacking Citiesville,which they were asked gasped seeing Butch unconcious and the others injured,not really that bad._

_Guys!What happened?Bubbles asked_

_She got ,she was mean,she was sorry cause she slightly came out of it,but came into it explained_

_We gotta get you guys to the can help !Grab Butch and let's get out of here!_

_Okay!Buttercup said,grabbing him and flew off._

After acouple of hours in the lab,the Professor came out of the .

Well....is Butch gonna be okay?Brick asked,worried for his brother.

Yes!He's just can go see him said,still smiling.

Okay,Boomer,lets go see him now!Brick ordered,Boomer noddedThey then ran down the stairs to see their brother.

Butch!Butch you okay?He asked another time

I'm fine,just sore He replied.

I gotta confess something,what Brute or formally known as Powered Buttercup called Blossom an eatting machine,I got protective of said

Yeah me too Boomer said,I got protective of Bubbles when she got called a wimp and a baby.

Umm...it wasn't her fault...we need...to get rid of the light....Butch said,making Boomer and Brick look at him strange,so he continued  
When I talked to her,she felt remorse for what she done,and she soon after that,the black light took over again.

Maybe it's controling her,making her not know what she's sugested,which made Brick hit him in the back of the head.

See ya bro,get alot of sleep. You are gonna need said,then left the room with an boomer in his hand getting dragged behind him.

Butch did what he was told and fell asleep fast.

Butch's POV [This is the only one I'll make...maybe.]Dream.

What?Where am I?I asked myself,seeing only saw a girl,crying on the ground with her hands covering her sat in glass.

I asked,Who are you?And why are you crying?She stoped,she turned and looked at me with red had rayven hair and green eyes and she was in a unusually  
fimiliar outfi tgreen ,black,yellow, and white mostly had a yellow vest that puffed up on the sleeves,that were colored white and light green.  
On the vest was a white "P"with a lighter shade of yellow on the "P".On the bottom,the same pattern and colors as the green bathing suite style top that had black on the top.A mini skirt that had black at the bottom.A belt with a green circle in side had a letter "p"that was dark green with light green surrounding had on a black bracelet with a gold" P ".Wait a minute!Isn't that Buttercup?

Buttercup?I asked quitely,walking toward her,she stood up stumbling to get to her feet,she backed up slowly when I walked to her.

It's OK Buttercup,I won't hurt you.I say,trying to comfort her

You hurt me before.....how can I trust you now?She told me,then I froze.I had hurt her,but to also stop her from destroying Townsville.

I ....I had to tried to destory the 't you remember?I said to her

She pondered for a moment,then said,You know,your only doing what she wants you to do.

What?

She wants you to hurt me .She wants you to hurt me. She wants me to hurt you.

Huh?

Kaya wants me to kill you.I said no and unless I do as she says will I die,and so will you in the process.

Kaya?Who's Kaya?

Nina's counterpart......I'll show you..Then she flashed a light,causing her to go back in tme,seeing how this happened

*Flashback*

Kaya said with a evil smile,I know what you could do to destory the 's so simple mall you do is put the light in the toughest PPGZ's so they can't destroy even 'll hurt them and eventually kill also concludes the RRBZ.I heard Butch loves can tear both their hearts apart with my evil plan.  
It also gose for Boomer and Brick. It's called killing two birds with one you take my offer?

Why haven't I thought of that!Him said, RRBZ are so weak and they can't help with my plans and I can't destroy them at all,so there wearthless.

*End Flashback*

Him and Kaya are doing it!They are behind this all!I said.

Please save me.....soon they'll make me kill I don't wanna kill you.I love you.

I love you to.I say to her,then ran to her,kiss her and I kissed her on the lips.

Normal POV

Butch was on the bed,kissing his pillow.

Butch....dude wake up!Your kissing your shoutedThen dumped cold water on made him jump in suprise.

Why'd ya do that!I was in the middle of kissing her in my dream!Butch yelled.

Okay!Jeeze! Go to the living room loverboy Brick said the walked up the stairs,followed by walked to the living room.

We're all here!Now lets go over the started,but Butch didn't listen.

Kaya and Him are behind thought.

Butch!Earth to Butch! Brick yelled

Wha?

You where explained.

Butch stood up then said,I need to say something.

What?They all say.

Kaya,she's the one behind told them,who looked at him strangly,making him continue,Kaya is Nina's counterpart.I saw her in..in this was a pitch black room,  
and then I saw Powered Buttercup crying on the ground, she got up and backed away every time I walked toward her she'd back said that Kaya wants you to hurt her, if you hit her,that's what she said that Kaya wants me to hurt her,and she wants her to hurt said to Buttercup to kill me,but she said no and unless she says yes,she will die and I will die in the is also it's our Him's agreed to put the light in her belt to kill me,her friends,and my brothers.

They stared at him for a made the room go in silent.

What?He asked

Maybe your right......maybe you have a power to do that....a special 'll make a plan fit for that statement Blossom said,and they all agreed

Cliffe!


	6. Fainting and name calling

"It's agreed then?" Blossom Z asked the group. We needed. "Good, we must do that. We have to go when she strikes again you all understand?"

"We all do don't go acting like that." Brick Z asked so smartically. I rolled my eyes at my brother. He can be so uptight.

"Fine smarty." Blossom Z countered. I snickered at this. Brick Z grew angry and smacked me. I growled bu obeyed. Just then the hotline rang.

"I-"

"We know just get it!" We said in unison like we were ordering rolled her eyes and got it.

"Right..right...okay we're on it mayor." Blossom answered then hung up."The Rowdyruffs are here and so is Dark Buttercup. Z.

"Arghhhhh I HATE Butch why must hebe there?" Buttercup moaned.

"Hey I am Butch!" I argued she rolled her eyes.

"Not the same your smarter and less annoying."

"We have to go!" Boomer Z quckly said. "The others are gone already!" Both me and Buttercup glanced at eachother and darted off. Hopefully we can get there.

-in city-

When I got there, my brothers were in shock. I glanced at Butch. He's crazy! How is he the other me? This can't be for real.

"Butch Z, you handle the Dark Buttercup. We'll get these idiots." Blossom Z commanded.

"Hey, we aren't idiots losers." Brick yelled.

"Yeah what he said." Boomer stated. He wasn't dumb to say the least. "Yeah we aren't losers!" Brick immediately hit him.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For beingdumb!"

"But I said the samething you did." He asked.

"But it's much cooler coming out of MY mouth!"He answered.

"Yeah yeah!" Butch answered crazily. I finally qwent to Dark Buttercup Z (after being caught up in the stupid arguements between abusive Brick, somewhat dumb Boomer, and crazy Butch.)

"Lookie, green idiot came to town." She said darkily. I growled.

"I am NOT an idiot." I shook my head. "Whatis the point of arguing?" I came closer. Though it WAS like my death wish.

"What the- why the hell are you-GET AWAY FROM ME!" She struggled to break free from my strong grip, she squeals and kept on. Dark arua surrounded her, but it died abit as she fainted in my arms. I blushed abit. She was cute wasn't she?

"Shushhh let me get you free." (After millions of soothing, FLIRTING, and such) I finally got her calm enough. We took her to the lab softly. All we now need to do is wait. I hate waiting though. I hate it with passion. I flew back with the girls. The Professor quickly strapped her into a machine and went to his chambers. I hope we can do something. I miss her old self bad. I hope we can get this to work. I hope we can. 


End file.
